Strike Fighters Series Description
This page provides an overview of each generation of Strike Fighters engine, including system compatibilty and merged installations. Note that the First Eagles games are listed separately, as they represent a different era than those in the Strike Fighters series. Strike Fighters 2 Engine The Strike Fighters 2 engine is the current engine that runs the games. It is designed for compatibilty with Windows 7/Vista (both 32 and 64 bit), but (with the exception of SF2: North Atlantic) will reportedly run on Windows XP as well. All Strike Fighters 2 games are compatible with a merged install, which means they can be installed to a common folder, providing for a greater variety of campaigns as well as aircraft in campaigns for those with merged installs. All descriptions and System Requirements taken from the ThirdWire website. SF2 Series System Requirements (except for SF2: North Atlantic) OS: Windows 7/Vista Processor: 2.0 GHz Memory: 2.0 GB RAM Hard Drive: 2.3-3.0 GB free space per version (1.0 GB per Expansion Pack) Video Card: 128 MB DirectX 10 Strike Fighters 2 Strike Fighters 2 (SF2) is a jet air-combat game set in the 1960's when aviation technology was still primitive but advancing at a rapid pace. Campaigns feature 1960s high-flying combat action over fictional Middle Eastern sands. Join the United States Air Force, Navy, Marines, or a special operations Mercenary unit, and engage in blood-draining, G-pulling, action-packed dogfights against the enemy MiGs! Player Flyable Aircraft *F-100D Super Sabre *A-4B/C/E/F Skyhawk *F-4B/C/D/E/J Phantom II AI Aircraft *MiG-17 "Fresco" *MiG-19 "Farmer" *MiG-21 "Fishbed" *MiG-23 "Flogger" *Su-7 "Fitter" *Il-28 "Beagle" *Tu-16 "Badger" *Tu-22 "Blinder" *An-12 "Cub" *B-57B Canberra *Hunter *Mirage 5 Strike Fighters 2 Vietnam Strike Fighters 2 Vietnam (SF2V) is a jet air-combat game recreating the intense air combat experience in the skies over North Vietnam at the height of the air campaign during the Vietnam War. Join the United States Air Force, Navy or Marines, and fly historical missions from the '' Rolling Thunder'' campaign of 1964-68 and the hard-hitting Linebacker I and II '' campaigns of 1972. Launch from Kitty Hawk or Essex class carriers at "Yankee Stations", take part in "Wild Weasel" defense suppression missions, and go "Downtown" over Hanoi, the most heavily defended city in the world! Player Flyable Aircraft *F-100D Super Sabre *F-105D Thunderchief *F-4B/C/D/E/J Phantom II *F-8C/D/E/H/J Crusader *A-4C/E/F Skyhawk *A-7A/B/C/D/E Corsair II AI Aircraft *MiG-17 "Fresco" *MiG-19 "Farmer" *MiG-21 "Fishbed" *A-1H/J Skyraider *A-6A Intruder *B-52D Stratofortress *B-57B Canberra Strike Fighters 2 Europe ''Strike Fighters 2 Europe (SF2E) is a jet air-combat game set in hypothetical World War III scenarios - Cold War Gone Hot - where the Soviet Red Army invades West Germany. Campaigns are set in 1960-1970s hypothetical "Cold War Gone Hot" scenarios where the Soviet Red Army invades West Germany. What if Cuban missile crisis was not resolved peacefully in 1962? What if Soviet invasion of Czechoslovakia in 1968 lead to a wider scale war in Europe? What if Soviet had decided to invade West Germany in 1979 instead of Afghanistan? Join the US Air Force, Royal Air Force, or newly reformed German Air Force, and scramble to defend the Western Europe! Player Flyable Aircraft *A-7D Corsair II *A-10A Thunderbolt II *F-100D Super Sabre *F-105D Thunderchief *F-4C/D/E/F/M Phantom II *F-15A Eagle *Harrier GR.1/3 *Hunter FGA.9 AI Aircraft *MiG-17 "Fresco" *MiG-19 "Farmer" *MiG-21 "Fishbed" *MiG-23/27 "Flogger" *Su-7 "Fitter" *Il-28 "Beagle" *Tu-16 "Badger" *Tu-22 "Blinder" *An-12 "Cub" *B-57B Canberra *F-84F Thunderstreak *F-104 Starfighter *Mirage III/5 *Mystere IVA *Super Mystere B.2 Strike Fighters 2 Israel Strike Fighters 2 Israel (SF2I) is a jet air-combat game recreating the intense air combat experience in the skies over Middle East during three major historical conflicts - 1967 Six-Day War, 1973 Yom Kippur War, and 1982 Lebanon Join the Israeli Defense Force / Air Force and fly historical campaigns from the the 1967 Six-Day War, 1973 Yom Kippur War, and 1982 Lebanon War. The campaign scenarios are set in three distinct time periods, 60s, 70s, and 80s, each with different set of aircraft to fly and increasing sophistication of enemy MiGs and air-defenses! Player Flyable Aircraft *A-4E/F/H Ahit *F-4E Kurnass *F-15A Baz *F-16A Netz *Kfir C1/C2 *Mirage IIICJ Shahak *Nesher AI Aircraft *MiG-17 Fresco *MiG-19 Farmer *MiG-21 Fishbed *MiG-23 Flogger *Su-7 Fitter *IL-28 Beagle *Tu-16 Badger *Mirage 5 *Hunter *Mystre IVA *Super Mystere B.2 *Vautour IIA Strike Fighters 2 Expansion Pack 1 Strike Fighters 2 Expansion Pack 2 Strike Fighters 2 Expansion Pack 2 (SF2XP2) features a new Mission Editor that allows the player to easily edit and change any mission parameters, change enemy aircraft types, and add/remove new flights. The new hypothetical campaign is set in the 1956 Cold War Europe - what if the Soviet invasion of Hungary in 1956 lead to a full scale invasion of West Germany? Expansion Pack 2 Requires Strike Fighters 2 Europe. New Features *Mission Editor *1956 Campaign set in Cold War Europe *All 3 original campaigns updated with new aircraft New Player Flyable Aircraft *Lightning F.1/2/3/6 *Hunter F.1/2/4/5 *F-100A/C Super Sabre New AI Aircraft *Yak-23 *Canberra B.2/6 Bonus Features (merged install) If you have '' Strike Fighters 2'' merged: *Lightning F.53 (player flyable) *Canberra Mk.20 (AI only) If you have '' Strike Fighters 2 Expansion Pack 1'' merged: *MiG-15 (AI only) *Additional skins for C-47 and Spitfires *Meteor F.8 and Mystere IV units in 1956 Campaign Strike Fighters 2 North Atlantic Strike Fighters 2 North Atlantic (SF2NA) is a jet air-combat game set in hypothetical Cold War Soviet invasion of Iceland. The campaign is set in a 1979 hypothetical "Cold War gone Hot" scenario - what if the Soviet Union had decided to invade West Germany in 1979, similar to Europe? The key to Soviet victory in Europe rests in the capture of Iceland and its vital strategic US base located there. With the Soviets in control of Iceland, the NATO forces would not be able to contain the Soviet Northern Fleet, and the American reinforcement fleets would not be able to reach Europe. Join the US Navy and USS Nimitz Carrier Battle Group sent to reinforce the Iceland defense, protect the carrier from Soviet long-range bombers, and strike the Kiev battle group of the Soviet Northern Fleet! Flyable Aircraft * F-14A Tomcat * A-7E Corsair II AI Aircraft * A-6E Intruder * A-6E TRAM Intruder * EA-6B Prowler * E-2C Hawkeye * F-4E Phantom II * MiG-21 "Fishbed" * MiG-23/27 "Flogger" * Yak-38 "Forger" * Tu-16 "Badger" * Tu-22 "Blinder" * Tu-22M "Backfire" * Tu-95 "Bear" * An-12 "Cub" SF2NA System Requirements OS: Windows 7/Vista Processor: Dual Core 2.0 GHz Memory: 4.0 GB RAM Hard Drive: 4.0 GB free space Video Card: 256 MB DirectX 10 Strike Fighters 1 Engine The Strike Fighters 1 engine is the legacy first generation engine that runs the original games. It was designed for compatibilty with Windows 98/ME/XP, and can cause compatibility issues with later operating systems when installing to the Program Files folder, which is protected in Windows 7/Vista. The titles are listed on the ThirdWire website as being incompatible with Windows7/Vista. However, installing to a different, unprotected folder should allow compatibility with Windows 7/Vista. Strike Fighters Project 1 (SFP1) is the first game of the series, and has been released in a number of formats, the other major release being Strike Fighters Gold (SFG). The differences between the two releases are minimal, and for purposes of modding the titles are equivalent. Unless otherwise specified, something compatible with SFP1 is also compatible with SFG, and vice versa. Wings Over Vietnam (WoV) is the second game in the series, which was followed by Wings Over Europe (WoE). Owners of both titles can create a merged install by installing WoE after WoV has been installed. Wings Over Israel is the fourth title, and is not mergeable. SFP1/SFG is not automatically mergeable, but can be manually merged with WoE/WoV. SF1 Series System Requirements (except for Wings Over Israel) OS: Windows 98/2000/ME/XP Processor: 600 MHz or faster Memory: 256 MB RAM Hard Drive: 600 MB to 1.1 GB free space per install Video Card: 32 MB DirectX 9 Strike Fighters Gold (also Strike Fighters: Project One) Strike Fighters Gold (SFG), also known as Strike Fighters: Project One (SFP1), is a jet combat game set in the 1960's when aviation technology was still primitive but advancing at a rapid pace. Player flyable aircraft include some of the most legendary fighters from the early jet age, including F-100D Super Sabre, A-4 Skyhawk, and F-4 Phantom II. Campaigns feature high-flying combat action over fictional Middle Eastern sands. Join the United States Air Force, Navy, Marines, or a special operations Mercenary unit, and engage in blood-draining, G-pulling, action-packed dogfights against the enemy MiGs! Player Flyable Aircraft F-100D Super Sabre A-4B/C/E/F Skyhawk F-4B/C/D/E/J Phantom II AI Aircraft *MiG-17 "Fresco" *MiG-19 "Farmer" *MiG-21 "Fishbed" *Su-7 "Fitter" *Il-28 "Beagle" *Tu-22 "Blinder" *An-12 "Cub" *B-57B Canberra *O-1E Bird Dog Wings Over Vietnam Wings Over Vietnam (WoV) is a jet air-combat game recreating the intense air combat experience in the skies over North Vietnam at the height of the air campaign during the Vietnam War. Join the United States Air Force, Navy or Marines, and fly historical missions from the Rolling Thunder campaign of 1964-68 and the hard-hitting Linebacker I and II campaigns of 1972. Launch from Kitty Hawk or Essex class carriers at "Yankee Stations", take part in "Wild Weasel" defense suppression missions, and go "Downtown" over Hanoi, the most heavily defended city in the world! Player Flyable Aircraft *F-100D Super Sabre *F-105D Thunderchief *A-4C/E/F Skyhawk *A-6A Intruder *A-7A/B Corsair II *F-4B/C/D/E/J Phantom II *F-8E Crusader AI Aircraft *MiG-17 "Fresco" *MiG-19 "Farmer" *MiG-21 "Fishbed" *B-52D Stratofortress *B-57B Canberra *O-1E Bird Dog Wings Over Europe: Cold War Gone Hot Wings over Europe (WoE) is a jet air-combat game set in hypothetical World War III scenarios - Cold War gone Hot - where Soviet Red Army invades West Germany. The campaign scenarios are set in three distinct time periods, early 60, late 60, and mid-70, each with different set of aircraft to fly and increasing sophistication of enemy MiGs and air-defenses. Join one of the NATO alliance air forces - US Air Force, Royal Air Force, or newly reformed German Luftwaffe - and scramble to defend the Western Europe from Soviet aggression! Player Flyable Aircraft *F-100D Super Sabre *F-105D Thunderchief *F-4C/D/E/F/M Phantom II *F-15A Eagle *A-10A Thunderbolt II *Hunter FGA. Mk 9 *Harrier GR. Mk 1/3 AI Aircraft *MiG-17 "Fresco" *MiG-19 "Farmer" *MiG-21 "Fishbed" *MiG-23 "Flogger" *Su-7 "Fitter" *Il-28 "Beagle" *Tu-16 "Badger" *Tu-22 "Blinder" *An-12 "Cub" *B-52D Stratofortress *B-57B Canberra *O-1E Bird Dog Wings Over Israel Wings Over Israel (WoI) is a jet air-combat game recreating the intense air combat experience in the skies over Middle East during three major historical conflicts - 1967 Six-Day War, 1973 Yom Kippur War, and 1982 Lebanon War. Join the Israeli Defense Force / Air Force and fly historical missions from the the 1967 Six-Day War, 1973 Yom Kippur War, and 1982 Lebanon War. The campaign scenarios are set in three distinct time periods, 60s, 70s, and 80s, each with different set of aircraft to fly and increasing sophistication of enemy MiGs and air-defenses. Player Flyable Aircraft *A-4E/F/H Ahit *F-4E Kurnass *F-15A Baz *F-16A Netz *Kfir C2 *Mirage IIICJ Shahak *Nesher AI Aircraft *MiG-17 Fresco *MiG-19 Farmer *MiG-21 Fishbed *MiG-23 Flogger *Su-7 Fitter *IL-28 Beagle *Tu-16 Badger *Mirage 5 *Hunter *Mystere IVA *Super Mystere B.2 *Vautour IIA WoI System Requirements OS: Windows 2000/XP Processor: 1.0 GHz Memory: 1.0 GB RAM Hard Drive: 1.1 GB free space Video Card: 128 MB DirectX 9.0c Wings Over Israel Add-on Wings Over Israel Add-on is an add-on to the Wings Over Israel air combat game. New historical campaign is set in the 1956 Suez Crisis ("Operation Kadesh") where the propeller-powered fighters mixed it up with jet-powered fighters, join the Israeli Defense Force / Air Force and engage in struggle for survival over the desert! New Player Flyable Aircraft *Mystere IVA *Meteor F.8 *P-51D Mustang New AI Aircraft *F-84F *Spitfire LF.IX *Vampire 5/9/52 *MiG-15bis *C-47A New Campaign *Operation Kadesh, Oct 1956